Los demonios también pueden amar
by Yami Maeda
Summary: ¿Alguna ves han sentido el dolor de amar a alguien que no te corresponde? Eso le sucedía a ella, solo que había algo de particular en esta situación, ambos eran demonios ¿Podía existir algo mas que pasión entre ellos? (SebastianxOc) -No soy la misma a la que tu engañaste, ya no soy esa niña -Fuiste la única en toda mi eternidad -No caeré de nuevo -Todo en tu ser volverá ser mio
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez han sentido el dolor profundo de saber que esa persona a la que amas solo juega contigo como si fueras un objeto de un solo uso? Probablemente en algún momento lleguen a sentir tal dolor en su pecho, pero esta situación es diferente para mi… ¿Saben por qué? Porque soy una demonio, si, la hija de lucifer, del rey de la oscuridad sufriendo…y todo, por un simple Mayordomo demonio, Sebastián Michaelis…

_Cuando el amor llega, hasta a las criaturas más viles son capaces de sufrir por el dolor causado por ese sentimiento tan incomprensible y complejo. _

Les contare como empezó todo, pero primero les aclarare algunas cosas, recién nacida fui secuestrada y arrancada de los brazos de mi madre por ángeles y shinigamis conspirados contra mi padre, sabían que esperaba mi llegada con ansia ya que en mi se concentraba no solo la espada demoniaca, sino la corona de los demonios…y así me llevaron al mundo humano, donde me abandonaron a mi suerte en un pequeño bosque cubierto de nieve, siendo solo una bebe, probablemente moriría de hipotermia en unos días al no tener un solo grado de calor.

_-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- _

_-Joder…déjala por ahí, unos lobos o algún animal salvaje se la comerán, el frio quizá la mate o quizá primero haya que hacerla crecer para poder torturar más a su padre-sonriendo-_

_-¡No tenemos tiempo! El vendrá por nosotros si continuamos entre los humanos, el trato fue no matarla por nuestras propias manos y el no intervenía con los humanos-_

_-Estúpido contrato… ¡Debimos pedir más! Como una mejor posición por ahí –sonriendo-_

_-La maldad de ese lugar te consumió…ahora eres igual de impuro que ellos-sacando una espada-_

_-¿Q-que harás con eso?-retrocede con miedo en sus ojos-_

_-Limpiar lo impuro de este mundo, hasta la última mancha cuenta-  
En las sobras se ven a uno de los ángeles cortar al otro y seguidamente la sangre corriendo por el piso sin límites._

_-Ahora…a terminar el trabajo pequeña, aunque tengas el mal en ti, sigues siendo una criatura inocente ante mis ojos…por ello tendré piedad de ti y solo te dejare aquí…-_

__A pesar de ser una demonio no habría sobrevivido, pero gracias a cierto mayordomo pude seguir, aunque él no sabía quién era realmente me recogió en sus brazos y me cuido como si fuera hija suya. Me acogió entre sus brazos con tanta calidez que a pesar de ser inconsciente entonces puedo sentir aun ese calor aun en mi corazón…Sus fuertes brazos sosteniendo entre ellos a alguien tan frágil como yo.

_-¿Qué tenemos por aquí?-Un hombre de muy buen parecer, cabello negro azabache y ojos carmesí, piel pálida y una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios se acercaban a un pequeño canasto de donde provenían llantos de un bebé al parecer- Pobrecita…algunos humanos pueden ser realmente crueles –cargando con cuidado a la pequeña-_

_En seguida la menor se calmó y se quedó viéndolo, como si supiera que con él estaría bien, acto que también dibujo una gentil sonrisa en los labios del mayor._

_-Te llamare Yui-acto seguido se quitó el saco que tenía puesto y cubrió a la niña- tendrías que ser Yuki por la nieve en la que te encontré pero ese significado solamente lo sabe yo mi pequeña gatita…_

Quede en brazos de aquel desconocido, sin saber el futuro que me esperaba, uno lleno de lágrimas, tristeza, dolor, pero de lo único que jamás me arrepentiré en mi eternidad es de haberlo conocido y haberlo amado como lo hice aunque me haya costado tanto, si, los demonios también podemos amar, eso no es algo reservado únicamente hacia los humanos…

_**Do you hear my sad monologue?**_

_**These words that blame you**_

_**The name that becomes pain when I call it**_

_**You, you, you.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de autora:

¿Qué les pareció? :D ¿Buena? C: ¿Mala? :C  
Debo mejorar en algo? X'D  
Ojala y les haya gustado! :'D

Bueno a quienes seguían mi fic "Volverte a ver" no le he abandonado, pero quería empezar con este nuevo proyecto, lo continuare por eso no se preocupen, solo que no tengo la inspiración para terminar 2 capítulos al menos y no tenerlos tanto en espera.

Si desean que continúe "Los demonios también pueden amar" Por favor dejen un review o un fav :'D me animan a seguir escribiendo *-* y hasta el próximo capítulo si lo quieren amores


	2. Un demonio,Yui, un gatito y el Escondite

Mis primeros favs y reviews ;A; me emoción como nunca tres (?) ah

Mis agradecimientos especiales a la señortia Alice que me dejo el primer comentario *-*

Bueno yo no soy mucho de escribir notas, los aburro lo se x'D asique vamos al Capítulo Cx

* * *

**Capítulo de hoy: Un demonio, Yui, un gatito y el escondite.**

* * *

El tiempo fue avanzando desde que nuestro amado demonio había encontrado y adoptado a la pequeña Yui, ambos en el transcurso de los siglos empezaron a tener más apego. El mayor aprendió como ser un padre ya que en los primeros años al ser una demonio Yui tardaría mucho en crecer, además de ser increíblemente traviesa al llegar a la edad de 2-3 años aparentemente, al punto de esconderse para hacerle pasar un buen susto a Sebastian ya que este la buscaba desesperadamente.

_-Bien Yui, debes quedarte aquí, quieta, tranquila, sin moverte, no vayas a esconderte –advertía el azabache alejándose lentamente de la pequeña sin despegar la vista de ella-_

_-Nu?...-la pequeña niña lo miraba confundida con una aparente faceta inocente-_

_-No, no debes, espérame que me doy la vuelta…no vayas a moverte –recalcaba nuevamente-_

La menor solo asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero al descuidarse y dirigir su mirada a otro lado Yui puso en marcha y como pudo se escondió dentro de una de las puertas de un ropero que estaba en la habitación intentando contener la risa claro, era una gracia verlo buscándola.

-Muy bien Yui ahora…-en cuanto dirigió la mirada hasta donde supuestamente se quedaría la niña no vio nada más que el vacío, lo había vuelto a hacer- ¡Yui! –suspiro con resignación y empezó a buscarla por todos lados sin éxito, era divertido porque al final terminaba completamente agotado y despeinado, quizá era uno de los mejores demonios, pero con ella era un completo despistado y sobretodo idiota, era obvio, jamás había sido padre- me lo volvió a hacer y lo peor de todo es que como un completo idiota le creí…-bufo con molestia- realmente es lista…-en un acto bipolar total sonrió- Bien, supongo que debería empezar a buscarla ¿Cierto? –una idea llego a su mente exitosamente-

De la pequeña puerta donde se había escondido se escuchó unas pequeñas risas, era obvio, estaba ahí, de tantas veces que se había repetido la situación no había más lugar que esconderse que ese.

-Supongo que tendré que darle a otra Yui este gatito que encontré-sonrió al y acto seguido saco un pequeño felino una pequeña canasta- Y la querré mucho y junto a ella viviremos juntos

En cuanto termino la frase un silencio se hizo presente, y seguido a ello unos sollozos, de la niña era obvio, conocía esos llantos a la perfección, se sentía culpable de haberlos cuidado y acto seguido fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba escondida y al abrir la pequeña puerta pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de la menor abrazando sus piernas y con la mirada baja, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede Yui?...-la miro con tristeza, solo esa criatura tan indefensa había creado sentimientos en él-

-Me cambiara por otra Yui…-acto seguido lo miro con lágrimas evidentes saliendo de sus ojos carmesí- Me abandonara y su cariño pertenecerá a alguien más…-tallo sus pequeños ojos intentando limpiar las lágrimas que caían como cascadas, él era el único que conocía y el único en quien confiaba, puesto que el demonio siempre la mantenía en una pequeña casa alejada de todo lo relacionado a humanos, un lugar muy bonito y rodeado de distintas tipos de flores y animales que era lo que le gustaban a la menor, había hecho un hábitat perfecto para ella, para mantenerla a salvo de todo y siempre feliz. Con una única desventaja, si él se iba, Yui quedaría sola, completamente sola.-

-Yui…-la culpabilidad se hizo más grande en él, sin contenerse sostuvo el delicado cuerpo de la niña y la abrazo fuertemente como el día en que la había encontrado, sola y a merced de todo peligro...- Jamás te abandonare, tu eres y siempre serás mi única Yui, mi gatita, no necesito de otra Yui…solo lo dije para que salieras de tu escondite…-beso su pequeña frente y acaricio el pelo de la pequeña demonio-…nunca te dañaría…

_**Ojala esa promesa hubiera durado más. Ojala esa promesa hubieran sido más que palabras. Después de todo fui yo la niña tonta que lo creyó ciegamente, entonces no sabía que me causaría el peor dolor y la peor de las traiciones que hasta entonces había sufrido.**_

"Las caricias de un demonio, son las más perfectos, dulces y dolorosas de todas"


End file.
